


Call Me

by Ehliena



Series: IchiRuki Week 2015 [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, IchiRuki Week 2015, Slight OOC, day 3 - call me, mentioned drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo looks back on how he and Rukia got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me

Ichigo looked across the table and watched as Rukia read. He loved the way her head tilted just so whenever she read something that was new to her. Then she would write it down on a piece of paper for her to research after she finished her ‘quota’ of pages that she needed to read for her major.

She must have felt him staring at her, so she looked up and raised an eyebrow in question. He gave her a small shake of his head which earned him a ‘you’re weird’ look before Rukia went back to her studies.

Ichigo liked being in a relationship, well, he liked being in a relationship with Rukia. They seemed to fit really well with each other. They had similarities, but not so much to be boring. Their individual strengths and weaknesses made them great together. There were times that they were so in-sync that they didn’t need words to know what the other needed.

People who didn’t know them before there was a ‘ _them’_ were surprised to find out that the two had met at a party. They were attending a university with on-campus dormitories, of course there would be a lot of parties. Ichigo would usually attend one or two a month, depending on who was hosting the party and which of his friends were pushy enough to get him to agree.

That particular party was hosted by Keigo’s organization. Although it was an organization for a specific bachelor’s degree, the _Bravos_ were known to be more fraternity-like than most. Their parties were legendary for the vast quantities of alcohol and some of the more, risqué goings-on when the lights dimmed and the music started.

While it wasn’t Rukia’s usual scene either, her friends dragged her along then ditched her. Some random guy then proceeded to chat her up. Ichigo saw how uncomfortable she was, so he, having had quite a few drinks in him, went over to help her. Not that she needed any rescuing, since she had already sent the guy packing when Ichigo got there.

“I’m sorry I didn’t need saving,” she yelled over the music, giving him a smirk as she did.

“I just thought you’d like some company,” he replied, trying to keep it cool. “I’m Ichigo.”

“My name’s Rukia. And how are you different from that other guy?” she challenged.

“I guess you’ll just have to bear with me to find out,” he replied cheekily.

He must have said the right thing because she laughed and stayed with him the whole night. When the music got too loud, they grabbed some drinks and headed over to the parking lot just talking about random things.

They talked about their degrees: he was taking pre-med, she was taking pre-law. They talked about politics, religion, fantasy movies, sci-fi movies. They talked about the difference between sci-fi and fantasy and how some people couldn’t understand why the two are separate genres. They talked all night, not even noticing how much time was passing or that the party was winding down.

As the sun started to rise, he offered to walk her home.

“So,” he hesitated as soon as they started walking. “Can we see each other after this?”

“Oh?” she teased. “I thought you weren’t trying to hit on me?”

“Well it’s a new day,” he reasoned out. “Anything could happen.”

“That it could,” she nodded. “Then again, it still couldn’t.”

They walked in silence until they reached her dormitory. Rukia paused for a bit before she held out her hand.

“Give me your phone,” she said. Knowing better than to question his good fortune, Ichigo handed her his mobile.

She typed in her name and phone number and handed it back to him.

“Call me when you’re sober,” she said, giving him a wink as she turned on her heel and entered her building.

As Ichigo relaxed in his chair across from hers, their two cups and lots of notes on the table between them. He was so glad that he did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of 7!  
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated. ^.^


End file.
